Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to various embodiments for controlling a system under test using a cognitive control based test runner.
Description of the Related Art
Computing systems and applications may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computing system and application development requires extensive repetitive testing throughout the development process of a computing system. For example, development of a new version of the system or application may require a repetitive series of tests to determine whether the changes made to create the version have affected the system or application in an intended or unintended manner. As computing systems and applications become increasingly complex, testing the computing systems and applications also becomes increasingly complex. A large number of unique combinations of control flow paths and executable modules may be tested for each computing system and application.